Inside Warriors
by Shaww
Summary: The inside thoughts of warriors, queens, elders, kits, apprentices, or leaders as they tell their story or stories of others close to them.
1. My Light

**Mysticsoul11: I do not in any way own the character or ideas of Warriors. It belongs to the wonderful Erin Hunter. This is a collection of Warriors oneshots. The first one is Crookedstar's thoughts about Silverstream. It's Titled, "My Light."**

/00/

Silverstream.

Silverstream, my daughter, my warrior, my pride. I can still remember the day she was born. Her mother's yowls of agony and her pitiful mews as she was born. I looked down at the single silver tabby she-cat. The only kit. I was disappointed at first. Just one, but staring into her green eyes made me realize how special she was. I had licked her forehead warmly and nudged her to her mother.

The day she began speaking. Her first words was, "Father! Crookedstar!" She yowled as soon as I padded into camp. She slammed into me and I almost dropped the fish in my jaws. I purred and carried my fresh-kill over to the fresh-kill pile to play with my daughter.

I had been thinking of her mentor since she was three moons. I was beaming with pride as I thought of my daughter as Silverpaw. She would make a great warrior someday, I had thought. I sat near the nursery watching as Silverkit play with Blackkit and Whitekit. She was purring and dodging blows that the toms were throwing at her. Blackkit had leaped for her, but she darted to the side and stuck out a paw. He tripped and stumbled. Whitekit had mrrowed in laughter.

My little warrior, I had thought.

Her mother sneaked up on me, padding behind me, and wrapping her tail around me. Her bright blue eyes danced with amusement. "She's perfect." She had mrrowed. I had agreed and we had spent the day with her just watching the kits and for once forgetting I was leader.

Silverstream and her mother had that effect. The next day I had named Leopardfur as a warrior.

Leopardfur was a good warrior. I had thought about being mentor to Silverkit myself, but decided against it. At six moons I gave Silverpaw to Leopardfur. She returned from hunting that day with a large fish in her jaws, tail stuck up and head raised. She had caught it by herself, Leopardfur said. On her first try.

She was respected. Not just because she was my daughter, but for her strengths. It was not only that. She was easy to get along with. She was quiet and gentle and always followed the rules. She had gotten that from her mother. But Silverpaw spoke out if she thought something was wrong. She had gotten that from me. She also had compassion and ability to love easily. That was as much as a flaw to me as it was to her a strength.

I remember the day clearly. The day my mate was killed.

Silverpaw, her mother, Leopardfur, Oakpaw, and Graypool were on patrol of Sunningrocks. We would finally take back what Thunderclan had taken from us.

We ran into a Thunderclan patrol, as we anticipated, and fought. We were forced to retreat before I saw her. Standing over her blood stained pelt, was the gray tom Thistleclaw. I had hissed and prepared to kill him. I was close with my unsheathed claws inches from his face. Silverpaw pulled me away. Her eyes were wide as she helped me pull her mother to camp. She was my light from now on. I would let no one touch her.

My Silverpaw.

I trained her with Leopardfur, teaching her everything she need to know. Moons later, I decided she was ready for her warrior ceremony. I wanted her to have the best name. I sat at the edge of the stream, thinking. Then it hit me. I would name her Silverstream, for she was as important to me as the stream was to Riverclan. At moonhigh, I had her ceremony. "Leopardfur." I had meowed trying to keep the purr out of my voice. "Is Silverpaw ready to become a warrior?"

Her head raised and she meowed proudly, "Yes, I have taught her everything she need to know."

Silverpaw bounded to me and I repeated the words I and other leaders before us had used, "I Crookedstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this young apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble warrior code and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn." I turned to her, eyes beaming with pride. "Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The last four words sent shivers down my spine, but Silverpaw had proudly meowed, "I do." Moonlight danced upon her making her silver tabby fur shine.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverstream. Starclan honors your compassion and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Starclan." I purred. She was shaking as I rested my muzzle on her licked my shoulder. "Silverstream! Silverstream!" Our clanmates yowled.

I stayed in the entrance of my den, watching her all night. She lived up to veryone's expections as a warrior. One day, she started leaving camp to hunt more and more. At the battle with Windclan and Thunderclan I saw an odd sight.

Silverstream attacked Fireheart of Thunderclan. I was ready to defend her when I heard the other new warrior Graystripe yowl, "Silverstream! No!" She froze and let the ginger tom go. She bounded away, Graystripe following. I saw no more because Tigerclaw attacked, nearly killing me.

I burst with pride as she told me she was expecting kits. And then she was gone. Mistyfoot told me Silverstream was hunting near Sunningrocks. I panicked, but I was forced to stay in camp. Later I learned she had died buring the birth. The kits, however, were still alive. I no longer had her mother or Silverstream and I wanted my grandkits in my Clan. I sent Leopardfur, who had been made deputy, to retrieve the kits. She came back with the kits and the father Graystripe.

I let him stay for it was what Silverstream would want.

When the fire destroyed Thunderclan's camp I let them stay at our camp. I noticed Graystripe very close to the warriors. It made me hostile to him, but instead I turned away and reminded myself it was repaying a debt.

Not long after, I died of old age. I was on my last life and was ready to visit Starclan. I remember that day. I had glanced around at my surroundings. Then I heard Silverstream's and her mother's voice, "Welcome Crookedstar." They chorused. "Are you ready?" I glanced back at Leopardfur, who was grieving over my dead body. " I am." I meowed.

I was finally happy. With my mate, my friends, and my daughter, my light, my Silverstream.

Silverstream was my light.


	2. Russetfur Speaks

**Mysticsoul11: I do not own Warriors or its characters or ideas. Erin Hunter does! This is a oneshot called, "Russetfur Speaks." It is about Dawnpaw, who asks Russetfur about something she heard the elders speaking about.**

Russetfur. My mentor.

I looked up to her. She was a strong and proud warrior of Shadowclan. not only that, but she was deputy. I was delighted when I was given Russetfur as a mentor. Although, I admit, at first I was was scared of her somewhat. Russetfur could sometimes be cold.

I hated to admit it, but she was as scary as Blackstar sometimes.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I absorbed my thoughts and they lingered to a question. _Was what I heard true? _I was afraid to ask Russetfur if it was. Earlier that morning I had heard Cedarheart and Tallpoppy talking about when Russetfur first joined the Clan. I had pricked my ears and turned towards them. I was confused. _Wasn't Russetfur born in Shadowclan?_As I attempted to ask them, they had snapped at me.

I opened my eyes and padded to the entrance of the warriors' den. "Russetfur?" I called. Her head perked up and she purred, "What's wrong?" She took in my ruffled fur and anxious eyes. "I overheard the elders speaking..." I trailed off. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Ah." Russetfur meowed. "Come on in." She was the only one in the warriors' den.

I settled close to her. "You overheard them speaking about when I joined the Clan?" She questioned coolly. I stiffened and hurried to mew, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to you!" I squeaked. Her whiskers twitched with amusement. "I suppose you should know." She sighed. "I was once a rogue."

"Would you like to hear my story, little one?" She mrrowed gently. I nodded. She closed her eyes in concentration.

"As a young kit I was known as Russet. My family and I lived in Twolegplace near Shadowclan territory." She paused. "Your family?" I asked. She mrrowed in laughter. "Doesn't everyone have a family?" My ears felt hot with embarrassment. I just nodded. She purred. "I had three littermates, Missy, Lily, and Lucas. My mother was called Flower." She lowered her head.

"What happened to them?" The question was out of my mouth before I could stop it. Her hackles raised and then she relaxed. "I should have known you would ask questions." She muttered. "Well, my mother died of greencough. My littermates are living normal kittypet lives."

"Why did you come to Shadowclan?" I meowed, resting my head on my paws.

She drew her tongueover her ginger fur. "As a young kit, I was very adventurous.I figured that there might be another life than a kittypet's live." Her head titled to the side. "Wouldn't you think that?" She questioned as she looked at me evenly. "Yes."I admitted.

"I stayed in a den at the edge of the forest until one day I ventured deeper into the forest, taking in the different scents. I could smell mice and I was hungry. I was foolish and I unknowingly crossed over the Shadowclan border. I ran towards the mouse as fast as I could." She mrrowed. "I caught it eventually. By then, I was far into the territory. I was gulping down the rest of the mouse when a large shape loomed over me." "Who was it?" I leaned in. "Tigerstar, of course."

"I joined as Russetpaw. But Tigerstar decided I was strong enough to be a warrior. He named me Russetfur. I was beaming with pride. And then, he joined Shadowclan with Riverclan. I was infuriated. Shadowclan was too good to be allianced with Riverclan!" She broke off at my expression. "Don't look at me like that." She growled. "I was naive."

"Blackfoot was made Tigerstar's deputy." She purred.

"I looked up to him. And when he was made leader, I was ..."

"Then what!" I rose my voice. What had happened. "Don't you know, little one? Blackstar made me deputy." She purred. "That's all?" I questioned. "The way the elders spoke of you made it sound like you were a true kittypet." I meowed. "I was." She said. "No." I shook my head. "You are Russetfur, deputy of Shadowclan, my mentor." I stood up and padded out of the den.

She was Russetfur.

Russetfur, my hero, my deputy, and my mentor.

And today Russetfur had spoken like a true warrior.

**/00/**

**Mysticsoul11: How was that? I didn't like this as much, but I like Dawnpaw and Russetfur and I thought about doing this. Please review! And I have a poll on my profile. So go vote please!**


	3. Forbidden Love

**Mysticsoul11: I do not own the characters or ideas of Warriors, Erin Hunter does! This is titled, "Forbidden Love, The Story of Spottedleaf."**

**/00/**

I knew from the moment I saw him, I was in love. His flame colored pelt and bright green eyes were perfect. I wanted to be with him. But I was a medicine cat. I remember when I was a kit. I wanted to be a medicine cat from a young age. My story of my love and connection to Firestar is known, my story in general is not.

I was born as Spottedkit for my unusual dappled tortoiseshell coat, my mother told me. I was the only kit in my litter and I was happy. My father fawned over me and would constantly speak about how good of a warrior I would be. I did not tell him I wanted to be a medicine cat, nor did my mother. I told Sunstar though. And Featherwhisker. Featherwhisker was more than happy to take me on as an apprentice.

I remember the day of my apprentice ceremony. I stood under the Highrock, my tail stuck in the air, head raised proudly.

"Spottedkit has reached her sixth moon." Sunstar had meowed. "Spottedkit, from this moment on you will be known as Spottedpaw." Spottedpaw! "Spottedpaw, you have chosen a different path. You will be a medicine cat apprentice. Featherwhisker will be your mentor." He mrrowed.

My father's eyes lit up with rage and his tail dropped. "Featherwhisker, you have been a credit to our clan and I trust you will teach Spottedpaw well." Sunstar spoke. I touched noses with Featherwhisker, glancing at my father. He padded up to me and meowed over the cries of "Spottedpaw! Spottedpaw! Spottedpaw!" He had growled, "Spottedpaw. You are no longer my kin." Those were his only words.

About four moons later, my father and mother had another litter of kits. One a dark brown tabby tom, much like our father, and the other a pretty tabby she-cat.

They named my brother Tigerkit and my sister Brindlekit. I was close to my siblings. Close to Tigerkit, although he was like my father and could not understand why I preferred the life of a medicine cat over a warrior. I tried to stay close, but eventually we drifted apart and hardly spoke.

At three moons, Brindlekit grew sick. She was sick with greencough and it was fatal. We were out of catmint that moon, and I had to go and collect some more. I, Spottedpaw, was on a mission for my Clan, I thought of it. That was my first site of him. He was a tiny kit, with ginger fur and wide green eyes. He padded over to me, near the clump of catmint and asked, "Who are you?" I had purred, "Spottedpaw, medicine cat apprentice of Thunderclan." He looked confused, but pulled out catmint with no questions, handed it to me and ran inside the Twoleg nest.

Brindlekit survived. And as they became apprentice, Brindlepaw, apprentice to Sunstar and Tigerpaw, apprentice to Thistleclaw, we gained yet another sibling. Her name was Willowkit. Everyday, I could see young Tigerpaw acting more and more like our father. And our father was cruel, ignoring me, sneering, and sometimes even bringing me crowfood.

I was just glad that my siblings were treated kindly.

Featherwhisker taught me as much as he could. I quickly learned and he commented, saying I was his best apprentice. I countered mrrowing that I was his only apprentice.

I was close to Featherwhisker. But I was also close to the young apprentices, Bluepaw and Snowpaw. They had grown up with me and were close to their warrior assessment. I was also close to Goldenpaw, a young apprentice about Tigerpaw's age. It was love at first sight for the two.

They shared fresh-kill and shared tongues almost every day. I was glad my young brother had found love. Brindlepaw too had found love, but would not tell me who it was. I soon found out. That answer, however, is another story.

On the day I became a true medicine cat, my brother and sister gained their warrior names. Willowkit gained her apprentice name. That is the clearest day in my memory. It was the half-moon and my siblings were to become warriors first. I sat proudly next to them. "Tigerpaw, Brindlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Sunstar had purred.

"I do." They chorused, suprising me. The two were complete opposites yet in total harmony.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give your warrior names. Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerclaw. Starclan honors your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Starclan." Sunstar had announced. I knew why Tigerpaw was given the name of claw.

He was becoming much like his mentor and his temper was like sharp tiger's claws. "Brindlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brindleface. Starclan honors your compassion and quick-thinking." I knew that Brindleface would be better suited to the life of the queen. I would not tell her that though. She could lived the life of a warrior for some times. Willowkit became Willowpaw and her mentor was Bluefur, deputy of Thunderclan.

Later that moon-high I had my own ceremony... and became Spottedleaf.

Times grew hard. And greencough struck. My own father was killed due to it and my own mother became so sick she was moved to the elders' den. My own mentor was killed during the epidemic.

I was now Spottedleaf of Thunderclan. Full medicine cat.

The night I received the prophecy about Firestar was a cold night. The meteorite shot through the sky and I revealed it as the prophecy of, "_Fire will save our Clan."_I remembered the ginger kittypet. And when Rusty joined, I recognized him as my kittypet. It was strange how I had thought of him as my kittypet. "He's not a kittypet anymore." I reminded myself. "He's Firepaw."

He had only come to my den a few times, but each time he did, I found myself breathing in his sweet scent. I was killed by Clawface, a Shadowclan warrior. I find my death honorable. I did not die of old age or disease, but protecting a part of Thunderclan. I watched Firepaw from Starclan, as he became Fireheart, to Firestar.

I still walk in his dreams and his kin's dreams.

I am truly jealous of Sandstorm, but our love could have never been.

It was forbidden love.

/00/

**Mysticsoul11: How was that? Spottedleaf is hard to write because we don't know her character much. Please review and check out the poll on my profile!**


	4. Did You Ever

**Mysticsoul11: Once again I do not own Warriors or its characters or ideas. It belongs to Erin Hunter. This story is titled "Did You Ever", Frostfur speaking about or to Cinderpelt. Thank you to my two reviewers, xLeopardblazex and Cubaser,**** and to xLeopardblazex for the idea. Check out both of their stories!**

**/00/**

Cinderpelt.

You were such an energetic kit with you fluffy gray fur and bright blue eyes. Did you ever regret disobeying Firestar? Of course you do, right? I could see the dullness in your eyes when you lay in the medicine cat den crippled.

You had so much potential. Did you ever wish you were not forced to the life of a medicine cat? Of course, right? I sometimes thought differently as you chattered with your patients in the medicine cat den. But then I would see you lying in the sun, you crippled leg sticking out and I would think, Do you wish life was different?

You would never show you did.

I can remember when you were born. My only gray she-kit. Brightkit was a white and ginger she-kit who took the looks of me and her father. Brackenkit and Thornkit both took after their father. You were different. Did you ever think you had a special destiny?

I was heartbroken when you were stolen by Shadowclan. I can remember feeling hatred towards Yellowfang. How dare she steal you! I had thought. But she brought you back safe. Later you had meowed, "Frostfur, Yellowfang won't hurt me."

I was confused. Did you ever think of that as you became her apprentice?

You and your siblings became apprentices. Thornpaw and Brightpaw were mentored by Mousefur and Whitestorm. Senior warriors! I was anxious to who would mentor you. Bluestar announced you as Cinderpaw. You were given to Fireheart as an apprentice. A new warrior! Hardly out of apprenticeship. And Brackenpaw was given Graystripe. Two of my kits were given young warriors! I was outraged, but would never show it.

You got that from me, Cinderpelt. You would hide what you were feeling. Graystripe began disappearing from camp and Fireheart was forced to train you and your Brackenpaw. I realized he was a good mentor. You wanted to be the best warrior, right?

You were impatient and eager, but also ready to learn. Bluestar was sick with greencough. All you wanted to do was help. Did you ever regret that? Tigerstar set the trap on the Thunderpath. Firestar told me what had happened.

I couldn't believe it was you. My fluffy ball of energy was lying there, almost dead and seemingly lifeless.

Yellowfang was the one who saved you. As you opened your eyes for the first time you croaked, "See Frostfur. Yellowfang saved me."

You were alive! I had thought with a purr. I was relieved. Your life was forever changed though. As soon as you were better you told me you had decided to be a medicine cat apprentice. It was all you could do to serve your Clan. Yellowfang took you as an apprentice. I was lying in the sun one day, as Brackenpaw brust into camp asking for Yellowfang. Cinderpaw went instead.

It was later I learned that my young kit had helped give birth to a Riverclan queen's kits. The queen had died however and Cinderpaw had felt it was her fault. She was wrooed she was not good enough to be a medicine cat. I wished I could help her.

Cinderpelt, did you ever wish one of your siblings had been crippled instead? No, you would never. You were nothing like Tigerstar wishing evil against others. You were a pure cat. Words can not tell how I felt about your injury and how you took the news.

Brackenfur became a warrior before Thornpaw and Brightpaw. You were right next to him, cheering as loud as you can. No one saw the flicker of pain on your face. You grew close to Firestar. Did you ever love him? He was in love with the warrior Sandstorm. He of course didn't know it, but I heard you were the one to show him that. How much pain did it cause you? A fire broke out in our camp. I was most worried for you. How would you leave the camp?

Firestar asked for a cat to help him save Patchpelt, Halftail, and Bramblekit. You offered, saying you could die because you wre no use to the Clan because of your injured leg. How could you think that? Did you ever think of your family, who would die for you?

You were Cinderpelt then. I loved your new name, mostly because a part of me could believe you were a warrior not a medicine cat. I could believe that you were living your dream. Yellowfang died in that fire and you were made Thunderclan's medicine cat. The title made my chest swell up with pride.

However, you were shaken.

You thought, how could you be the medicine cat? Firestar reassured you that you would do fine. I wished that I could have been the one to reassure you.

You quarreled with Sandstorm. I remember thinking, You silly cat. Don't let your love for Firestar get the best of you. Yes, Cinderpelt, I knew you were in love with Firestar. I saw your eyes shine when he talked to you, when his pelt brushed yours.

I was more than relieved when you warmed up towards Sandstorm and realized your love could never be. Now in Starclan, I learned that Spottedleaf was in love with Firestar too. Perhaps he was special. I'm sorry my dear kit, it could not be. Brightheart was scarred and you were the one to nurse her back to health. Did you ever have trouble looking at your sister? No. You were better than that, better than me.

You were the one to go with Firestar to the Moonstone to gain his nine lives. I will never know what happened that day.

Firestar and Sandstorm left and left you and Graystripe in charge. I was so proud. However, you were too busy trying to save Longtail's sight. It was not your fault he bcame blind. Some things in our lives can not be changed. It was Longtail's destiny. You were still disappointed in yourself.

You became mentor to Firestar's daughter, Leafpaw. you confided on me your excitement. I was as excited as you. You were acting like the old Cinderpelt. I do not want to admit it, but you changed. I did not see my energetic young cat, but a different serious she-cat. It was one of the few moments where you showed your true self.

Many died as Twoleg monsters blew through the forest. Dappletail and Larchkit died, from starvation and foolish hunger. You thought, once again, that it was your fault. My kit, I was your trusted yourself more. You were the one to bring Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw back. By then, we were taking refuge in Sunningrocks. You gave up almost all of your food for me, Cinderpelt. Did you ever wish you had kept the food for yourself? I did. I stayed behind in the old forest, too old to make the journey.

I gathered all my kits for a final goodbye. I said goodbye to my scarred kit, my two toms, and finally you. "Cinderpelt." I had purred. "I'm very proud of you my daughter. You have stayed strong through everything."

I watched my kits leave.

I died soon after that. Your father came and took me to Starclan only a sunrise after you left. I watched you make the journey, not letting your leg hold you back. I watched you from Starclan for moons.

I remember when you came back from the half-moon, Leafpool padding behind you proudly. Your head and tail were raised, just as proud. You first apprentice had gained her true name. We gave you the news you were to die. You lived your life as if you did not know. You knew about the love of Leafpool and Crowfeather. It reminded you of your love for Firestar. That was what made you snap, wasn't it?

You attacked Leafpool, blinded by rage. You died proudly, like Spottedleaf, protecting Sorreltail's kits from a badger. You were severly wounded and about to die, just as Leafpool walked in. My kit, you knew she was heartbroken.

You were given the chance not many were given. I remember that day clearly. You lifted your head weakly and meowed, "Frostfur?" I padded closed to you and purred, "Yes my daughter it is me."

"Why do I feel so weak?" You moaned. I hated to see you in pain. However, it was essential. "You are being reborn." Bluestar meowed, coming up behind me. "Reborn?" You gasped. You were starting to fade now. I watched as you were reborn as Sorreltail kit, Cinderkit. I was heartbroken once again. I was seperated from you once again. But you had a chance at a life you could not live before.

Then, you injured your leg again.

You were close to living the life as a warrior. How could this happen! I wailed. Bluestar was the one to tell me. It was not Starclan's choice for you to become a medicine cat. You would become a warrior this time for sure. That was the only reason you were reborn, I thought with anger.

You grew closer to Jayfeather, who was the one to help you. Swimming like a Riverclan cat. You were falling in love with it. I knew it. Oh Cinderpelt, why must you always choose forbidden love? Your sisters became warriors before you.

I saw the sadness in your eyes. Honeyfern and Poppyfrost were always there for you though. Visiting you. Caring for you. They were good sisters. You became a warrior with your friend, Hollyleaf and her brother Lionblaze. You were Cinderheart. You were finally my warrior.

Cinderpelt, Cinderheart, my daughter.


	5. Darkness

**Mysticsoul11: I do not own the characters or ideas of Warrior. Erin Hunter does. Thank you to my two new reviewers, Dreaming For Reality and Revriley and to Revriley for this idea. "Darkness." Basically about Longtail and his blindness.**

**/00/**

Darkness. That's all I can see now.

Darkness. That's my life now. I'm still young- too young to be an elder. Only Jayfeather knows my pain. But he was born blind, I was not. I at first thought it was karma, for not accepting Firestar into Thunderclan or working with Tigerstar.

I can easily remember the day Firestar was brought into the Clan. I'm surprised I can- for many kittypets have been let into Thunderclan. He stood up on the Highrock, fear scent radiatingoff him. He stood there- ginger pelt, green eyes- plump and reeking of Twolegs. He infuriated me. Kittypets did not belong in Thunderclan!

Sometimes now I find that hard to believe with Firestar and Cloudtail and Daisy. Even the half-kittypets, Squirrelflight and Leafpool. What has Thunderclan become, I thought as Firestar gained his apprentice name... Firepaw.

Firepaw. I suppose it suited him, what with his flame colored pelt, he did look as if he was on fire.

I taunted him at first. Bluestar scolded me, but I continued. Why should Bluestar scold me for yelling at the kittypet? That was all he was- a kittypet. The kittypet snapped and leaped towards me with an agility greater than any kittypets'. I mrrowed in laughter. A kittypet fighting a warrior? He fought harder though, even tearing my ear. His collar snapped too. I remember him tugging on it, the blue material shining in the sun.

It snapped with a great crack.

I tried to ignore him and followed Tigerclaw and Darkstripe around. Little did I know I made the greatest mistake of my life. I gained Swiftpaw as an apprentice not much later. I was joyful because I had only been a warrior for about three moons.

I knew that I treated Swiftpaw better than I had Fireheart. He was made a warrior early. Him and his friend Graystripe. I trained for moons and moons and here a kittypet and his friend become warriors so quickly. The truth was, I taught Swiftpaw better to annoy Fireheart. I did save Fireheart's life though.

It was a cold leafbare day and Fireheart, Tigerclaw, and I were patrolling the borders to see if it was possible to cross the flooded river blocking there path to Fourtrees. Of course, noble Fireheart would be the one to volunteer. It was part of Tigerclaw's plan. He choose the patrol. Tigerclaw knew that Fireheart would volunteer. The noble kittypet veered onto the branch and Tigerclaw shook it. I don't remember what exactly flew through my head that day, But quickly I grabbed Fireheart and pulled him out of the river.

Tigerclaw offered me the chance to join him in his exile. I wouldn't. Thunderclan was my home.

Swiftpaw was ready to become a warrior, along with the other apprentices. He didn't. Fireheart's nephew did. Cloudtail. A non-believing kittypet. Swiftpaw didn't believe it was fair. I never thought he would stoop so fair to become a warrior.

He was killed by the vicious pack of dogs near Sunningrocks. His friend Brightpaw was only scarred, half of her face mangled. How could this happen? Was it a sign from Starclan? Was I that bad of a mentor?

I tried to blame Fireheart. If he had not given Swiftpaw an apprentice duty, maybe Swiftpaw would have become a warrior and would have never been killed. I scented Tigerstar around Sunningrocks many times and did try to tell Firestar.

He wouldn't believe me. I understood him, but it still angered me. Did I not show I was not in league with Tigerstar? I tried to tell Whitestorm, a respectful warrior. Fireheart overheard and finally believed me. Probably only because I had stooped so low as to whining to Whitestorm.

I told Whitestorm of how I had seen Tigerstar dragging the rabbit. I was foolish enough to think, even for a moment, that Tigerstar was stealing the prey. Instead Tigerstar brought the rabbit to the mouth of a cave and left it there. The largest dog I had ever seen padded out- although all I saw was it's head and paws I knew how big it was. When Darkstripe was exiled for poisoning Sorrelkit, I became mentor of Fernpaw.

That made me realize how evil Darkstripe and Tigerstar truly were. Murdering Brindleface and poisoning a kit?

I remember the battle against Bloodclan. It was brutal. I still have nightmares about the blood and corpses lying around me. Whitestorm was killed. I was blind with rage. If not for the apprentices killing Bone I might have killed him.

Ferncloud became a warrior. I sat proudly next to her, my head raised. I was the first one to call her warrior name.

It was just a normal hunting patrol. I saw the rabbit, sitting there. I hunted it and it turned and scratched my eyes just as I was about to pounce. Did Starclan intend for this to happen? Was it my destiny?

The rabbit's claws were dirty. A bit of bad luck, maybe. I still ask myself why, dream about life as if I were still a warrior. There was blood and pain. I don't blame Cinderpelt although she blamed herself. I accepted it. I was to move to the elders' den. Sootpaw, my new apprentice, was given to Thornclaw. I wish that I could have been the one to sit by his side, teach him hunting techniques, how to fight.

It was darkness from then on. I heard stories of the Twolegs monsters ripping through Fourtrees. I asked Firestar to describe. He said that the trees were ripped from the ground with the giant yellow paws and thrown. The Great Rock was cracked and smashed.

For once, I was glad I was blind.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw disappeared on day, after an argument with Firestar I heard. They came back as we took refuge in Sunningrocks, when prey was short. It seemed like the forest was no longer a suitable home. I couldn't believe at first when Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw announced we were to leave the forest. I couldn't. It was my home.

I originally planned to stay in the Old Forest with the other elders. I thought my blindness would slow me down. Firestar managed to convince me to come. Why did I go? Thunderclan, not the Old Forest was my home. I would not leave my home. I survived the Great Journey.

The mountain paths were difficult. Extremely difficult for a blind tom.

During the badger attack I knew that others would try to protect me because I was blind. I ignored then and meowed that I didn't need to see the badgers to fight them. Their smell alerted me of them when they were only a tail length away.

Mousefur, Goldenflower, and I were the ones to carry Cinderpelt's body to her grave.

The day Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit were born was the happiest day of my life. Possibly because I wasn't the only blind cat in the Clan any more.

Squirrelflight proudly announced their were two toms, a black she-kit, a gray tom, and a golden tom. Leafpool told me that young Jaykit was blind. The tom was feisty and arrogant and sarcastic. He could be short-tempered too.

Jaypaw first trained as a warrior apprentice. Firestar gave him to Brightheart as an apprentice and I was able to assist her. I knew that it was only because I was blind, but I didn't care because I felt as if I were helping my Clan.

However, Jaypaw became a medicine cat apprentice and Hollypaw became a warrior apprentice instead. I tried to hint to Jaypaw that Mousefur was getting sick, but the tom didn't get the hints. When Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw went to the mountains to help the Tribe of Rushing Water, I confessed that I really liked the mountains and the caves even if I couldn't see.

I tell many stories as an elder. It's my favorite part of being an elder- that and the apprentices listening to you. I told Foxpaw and Icepaw many stories when they were young kits. I've realized that Starclan has placed this destiny on me and I try to live this life to the best that I can.

Darkness. I've learned to live in darkness.

/00/

**Mysticsoul11: I like doing blind cats!!! I need some ideas, plz!! Oh, and review! :)**


	6. Kittypet Blood

**Mysticsoul11: I do no own Warriors or it's characters or ideas. Erin Hunter does! Lucky women. This story is titled, " Kittypet Blood." I would like to thank my new reviewers Hollyleaf123, Feathered Wings, and c0l0rblind. Also props to c0l0rblind for this idea; Millie. Warning: Millie haters do not read. It's Millie finally speaking out.**

**/00/**

Kittypet.

I hate that word. Just because I was born with Twolegs, I should be treated differently? Do you not understand how I feel? I brought back Graystripe. I traveled with him. I trained with him. I became a warrior for him... and for you.

You treat me like fox-dung just because I used to wear a collar? Maybe it's because I don't have a warrior name?

I stayed with your Clan. I hunted for your Clan. I fought for your Clan. You never understood me, did you? Graystripe always thought I would leave. Maybe go back to my Twolegs. I'm not leaving. Guess what? You're stuck with me. I didn't take a warrior name to show my difference. Brook and Daisy never took warrior names. Daisy stays in the nursery and Brook is gone. They are or were both important parts of Thunderclan.

I realize that, once, it would have been right for you to taunt me. I ate the pellets they gave me, drank the water they gave me. Then a new cat moved into my life. It was your friend, your clanmate, did you know that?

He was different, I know. But I was drawn to him.

His gray pelt and yellow eyes. I realized after awhile. I was in _love _with him. You'll never know the hurt I felt when I thought he would never return my feelings. He treated me the same way you do now awhile ago. It hurt.

It felt as if sharp claws were ripping at my chest.

I didn't stop trying though. I wanted to be his friend. That was all, if he wanted. I knew that there was a chance we could not be together. He spoke to me of odd places, different cats with weird names and Clans. I was curious.

I was the one who showed Graystripe a forest, to keep him from being homesick. What would have happened to your friend if I had not? He taught me to be a warrior. I eventually learned how to hunt and fight as well as any forest cat. Graystripe lost a fight to the neighborhood cat, Duke, once. Who was there the second time to help him? Take one guess. I realized then there was a part of me that was starting to become like a forest cat.

I didn't decide to go with Graystripe at first. I was scared and the thought of leaving my Twolegs was too painful. Don't sneer! If you were like me, you would have thought about your Twolegs too.

The question lingered in my head for days. I couldn't let him leave. I didn't want to. I wanted to be a fore-Clan cat. I'll admit, a part of me wished that Graystripe would stay with me and become a kittypet. We could mate and I wouldn't have to leave my Twolegs. Yes, I was foolish.

I can speak dog. It's not very hard. Yip, yip, yip. Can an average kittypet do that?

Graystripe was ready to quit numerous times. I was the one to manage to convince him to continue. Don't you think you should thank me for bringing Graystripe back? Or making him continue?

We met Ravenpaw and Barley. I bet that you would treat them kindly. They have a barn full of mice, why wouldn't you? A loner is not that different from a kittypet. Fights often occured between Graystripe and I. Your eyes light up at the thought. You wish we would not be mates.

I wasn't prepared for Graystripe to tell me how he really felt. He was the one to ask to be mates. Did you know that?

We walked into the Gathering. You all turned to stare at us. What were you thinking? You probably forgot all about me and just looked towards your friend. Why do you find it so hard to except me? You accept Firestar, your noble leader. The former kittypet is many times better than you.

What about Cloudtail? I've heard his story. He's a former kittypet and a brillant warrior. You even are starting to accept Daisy after her many moons with you. Will I have to wait that long? We were accepted into Thunderclan. The kittypet was accepted into Thunderclan. Your eyes widened with shock at your leader's decision.

I fought side by side with Graystripe against Shadowclan in a border battle. I thought that would help prove myself. Did I do something wrong in the battle? I fought them off. Maybe it was showing that Thunderclan had a new kittypet. I wonder, maybe, you don't accept me because you thought I stole Graystripe from Silverstream. Yes I know who Silverstream is. Graystripe told me. Dies that surprise you?

Your eyes suddenly light up with curiousity. Do you have a question? I think I know. Why is the gentle, calm kittypet finally speaking out? I do not know. Something has snapped. I do not believe it is fair that you judge me for my heritage. Does that answer your question?

Other clans have called me kittypet, then thanked or complimented me. That is better than my own Clan treats me.

I remember telling Graystripe I was expecting kits. He was shocked and excited. Do you wish he was horrified by the thought of half-kittypets?

My kits were born. I remember that during the birth I wished for a life where I had a warrior name, was a queen, and was accepted in my Clan. For now, this is fine. I am very happy with Blossomkit, Briarkit, and Bumblekit.

My kits and Daisy's kits are not treated as badly as me. I am thankful for that. They are too young to be rediculed for heritage. That does not mean you whisper about them. Rosekit and Toadkit came to me one day. If you had seen how they looked even you would be sorry.

Their amber eyes dull and tails dropped. Their usual excited, ruffled fur lay flat.

"Millie?" They asked. "What's a kittypet?" I was confused, for they had heard the term before. Anyway, I told them. They dropped their heads. They looked ashamed. What did you do to them? Was my first thought. Did you call these young kits kittypets?

They wailed and pressed closely to me. I knew their pain. I felt as if I had to clean up _your _mess.

"You are not different... just special. I am a kittypet and I have not taken a warrior name. I am a part of Thunderclan, neverless. You have Clan names. You are a part of Thunderclan. You should be proud of having kittypet blood." I meowed. Kittypet. For once the word did not make me snarl in anger, did not make me slide my claws out into the ground.

I felt a surge of pride. Did you hear that? Pride. One day I will be a warrior of Thunderclan with a kittypet name, then an elder, hopefully, watching my kits grow mock me if you must. For the truth is...

I am proud to be a kittypet. Proud to have a kittypet name. Proud to have kittypet knowledge. Proud to have _kittypet blood_ pulse through my veins.

I was a kittypet and Clan cat.

/00/

**Mysticsoul11: For some reason that was fun. Angst and anger are fun. I tried my hardest to update this... hopefully I'm doing well! I like Millie without a clan name. No idea why. If she was a warrior I think she'd be Silver-something. What do you think? Warrior name or kittypet name? And if warrior, what name? Review! Oh and thanks so much! 13 reviews..I just wanted 5 at least.**


	7. My Point Of View

**Mysticsoul11: Once again I do not own Warriors or its characters and ideas. I am proud to say it belongs to Erin Hunter.... except for a few things, but still proud! This is a story titled, "My Point Of View." This may be a little confusing. Its Ashfur speaking to _you, _dear reader. Hope you like it! I would also like to thanks Rainstorm- Mosspath and c0l0rblind for reviewing. Thank you c0l0rblind for this idea. Don't take any offence to what Ashfur says. He's angry. (cough)**

**/00/**

You are asking for my point of view?

Now? After everything I have been through, including death, you wait until today? Pitiful. Twolegs are confusing, I must say. You should not take it personally. It's my personality. I see you looking at the sky. No stars? I was like you at first. It shocked me.

You might have noticed that this is not Starclan. No. This is the Dark Forest. The Place of No Stars. You look shocked, Twoleg. You aren't as smart as I thought. Anger lights up your eyes. Hawkfrost did tell me Twolegs are easily angered.

Now stop distracting me! You asked for my point of view and I will give it to you. I will give you every single detail of my screwed up life.

Born to Brindleface and Darkstripe. That's right. My father was not actually Whitestorm, like the stories tell. No. That noble cat could never be our father. He didn't play the part well, never visiting us, acting as if we weren't his kits. It was odd. It was as of we _were _his kits whenever he visited. We even looked slightly like him! You thought Whitestorm was our father, you say? I already told you it was an act!

What was my name as a young kit? Ashkit, of course! Foolish Twoleg. My sister? Fernkit. Any more questions while we're on the subject?

What does my sister look like? Twoleg you ask many questions. And it is not because I don't say enough! She looks exactly like me, gray fur with darker flecks, but instead of blue eyes she has green eyes. Like I said life then was perfect. I also had an adoptive brother. A kittypet. Cloudkit, a fluffy white tom. He even looked like a kittypet.

But I was once friends with him. I don't know if there was a time before I was a warrior where we were not friends.

Cloudkit was just a replacement for one of my brother. Hush! I was about to tell you what happened. He died of greencough. Happy, unpatient Twoleg?

Cloudkit became Cloudpaw only awhile before me. Then I became Ashpaw and I was given to Dustpelt as an apprentice. I was happy. Dustpelt was a good warrior. Young, but strong. Who was my sister's mentor? Fernpaw was given to Darkstripe as an apprentice and later, Longtail. I can your eyes darken. You have heard the stories? Maybe you shouldn't alwasy believe the stories.

Maybe I only say that because I was his son. He did what he believed was right. Understand now? No? I don't know why I try. He may have been a traitor, but I have done almost the same things he has. My sister confided in me she was ecstatic to have been given Darkstripe as a mentor.

She was excited in the fact that not only he was our father, but he was a brilliant warrior. Somehow, I couldn't see my young, sweet sister as a warrior. She was strong enough, but she had a crush on Dustpelt.

I didn't approve of their love at first. They were so young! Especiallymy sister! Did I give her my permission? As sweet as Ferncloud was, if I tried to speak to her about it, she would claw my face off!

I knew that Cloudpaw was sneaking off to eat kittypet food. He was going back to his true heritage. Don't frown! I suppose you support that kittypet-loving, pathetic excuse of a leader too? Hah! You do! And you are angry for me ridiculing Bluestar while your Twolegs all make fun of your clanmates and others?

My my dear 'brother' was made a warrior before all of us. Cloudtail. What a perfect name for a kittypet. It was fair for Fernpaw and I, for we were younger than Cloudtail. Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, and Thornpaw were however were ready to become warriors, but were refused warrior names.

I wonder what Swiftpaw's warrior name would have been. He died because of Cloudtail and Bluestar. Brightpaw was lucky.

Brightpaw survived with only a mangled face. She was in Starclan's paws. The same paws that took Swiftpaw away. My friend! Brightheart doesn't realize how lucky she was. She was lucky to have survived. So what if her face was mangled? So what if she had a horrible name?

Cloudtail still loved her and her name was changed. So why couldn't it have been Swiftpaw? There must have been a she-cat for him and a warrior name.

My mother was mudered by Tigerstar. Why did I work with him and his kin? You are foolish Twoleg. I feel like I'm repeating myself with you. It was revenge and power. You would do the same if your family was ripped apart. If your heart was shredded into pieces. If you had a messed up life.

Did you know that I was the one to utter the victorious cry during the battle with Bloodclan, after we defeated the powerful Bone. After the battle, my family was... just Ferncloud and I.

My adoptive father killed in the battle with Bloodclan. My mother murdered by Tigerstar. And my father killed by Bloodclan, also.

Messed up, huh? I remember my warrior ceremony. Fernpaw and I sat side by side, ears pricked, tails stuck up, and heads raised proudly. It was a proud moment. I swear I could see a star in the sky shining brightly. It was my mother watching our ceremony. Ashfur. The name of a deceased Shadowclan elder. A very common name. Why would Firestar name me for an elder I knew he used to know? Yes, Firestar.

The kittypet was made leader. He was as bad of a leader as Bluestar was. Would you like to be lead by a kittypet? You probably would.

Firestar's daughter Squirrelpaw intrigued since she was first let out of the nursery. She was Squirrelkit back then. Her ginger fur, fluffy tail, and green eyes. I even forgot that she was half-kittypet. I was falling in love with her, I realized.

You Twolegs are odd. Why do you have a strange look of your face? Hmm... When Squirrelpaw left I was disappointed. I was terrified for her. My Squirrelpaw was gone. And with Brambleclaw!

Twolegs began to take over our territory. It only terrified me more for her safely. She did come back. I ran up to her and touch her muzzle with mine. She looked at me with a hint of affection in her eyes. She was in love with Brambleclaw though. And it confused me when the perfect mates fought and Squirrelfligh came to me. She hung around with me often now. I can not explain the feeling I felt for her and how I acted when I was near her.

She was perfect.

_I _became Birchpaw's mentor, not Brambleclaw. I can see anger rushing off him. I knew it ruined his plans of becoming deputies. I would not let that piece of crow-food become deputy. Squirrelflight always loved Brambleclaw though. She never truly loved me like she liked him. She padded up to me and burst out, "I love Brambleclaw!"

I would have my revenge soon though.

I 'planned to give Birchpaw and assessment.' It was an easy lie and my clanmates could believe me. I went to Squirrelflight and Leafpool, proclaiming of how I had seen Firestar trapped in a fox trap. They believed me.

My lying skills only improved. The sisters did not know that by believing me, they had created a darker part of me. Imagine my surprise when Brambleclaw was made deputy, Twoleg. Even when he betrayed Firestar he was made deputy! How could it happen? How could our plan fail? No! I snapped completely when I was given Squrrelflight's kit as an apprentice. Lionpaw. Did he think he was mighty enough to strut around and do nothing, like his father? There you go again, frowning. You asked for my point of view. I am giving you all of my thoughts.

The tom surprised me. He knew complicated techniques and excelled in hunting. Nothing was fair for me!

I know you think I was wrong in not giving pride or warmth and affection to my apprentice. The warrior code does not state to show affection for your _apprentice. _You snort. Maybe I haven't always followed the warrior code doesn;t mean I can't find a way around it.

He was given the warrior name of Lionblaze. For a moment, I imagined that his ceremony was Swiftpaw's.

A huge fire provided me the perfect oppoptunity to finally take revenge. I cornered Squirrelflight and her kits, with a branch that was burning with flames, and was ready for Squirrelflight to finally listen.

I was going to kill her kits. However, it was revealed that her kits were not even her kits. It ruined my plan once again and I felt anger flare up inside of me. Anger that sparked another plan to expose her and her adoptive kits. It was ruined once again.

I was hunting- a victory hunt. Near the Windclan border.

Suddenly my happy moment vaporized and I was chocking on blood. Mud splattered my pelt in my last few moments. I felt blackness closing in over me and it did not disappear. Am I sorry? Sorry that I failed. Sorry that Squirrelflight ripped out my heart. Sorry that I couldn't kill her father so she would know suffering.

You should leave now. And if you tell anyone what I've spoke to you about I will kill you. Now leave! And don't stop running until you can see light. One more question? Was that everything? Yes! Do you think I would have wasted my time telling your half of my story?

Now leave and keep in mind my point of view.

/00/

**Mysticsoul11: Do you like it? It was kinda fun. He says foolish Twoleg too much. Review! I also need ideas. Next up is one of your ideas, Yellowfang, or Breezepaw. I need ideas though. And 15 reviews! Wow. I think my update timing is pretty good. Do you?**


	8. A Little Too Not Over You

**Mysticsoul11: *Is counting a number of lines of a piece of loose leaf paper* For the eighth time, I do not own Warriors! Or its characters or ideas. It belongs to.. umm... oh yeah! Erin Hunter! This story is titled, "A Little Too Not Over You." I decided to make this a songfic about Cinderpelt's feelings for Firestar. This is my first songfic. I do not own the song, "A Little Too Not Over You." I hope you like it.**

**/00/**

_Oohhhh oh, oh.._

_It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is._

She glanced across the clearing. Near the edge of the Highrock, Firestar and Sandstorm were sharing tongues. It brought sharp pain in her stomach. She quickly turned away. Oh Firestar, can't you see I love you? No. I mustn't think like that. It is for the better. She was now a medicine cat and they could never be. Every day, she would tell herself it was for the better.

It hurt her. But it must have been for the best. "Cinderpelt?" Leafpaw meowed. The tabby stood in front of her, eyes lit with concern. "What is it Leafpaw?" She turned her head. "You have a distant look on your face."

"I'm just thinking!" She hissed. She found it easy to like the she-cat, even if she was Firestar's and Sandstorm's kit. She never got this cross with her. Oh, Firestar, what are you doing to me?

_But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with her now.  
I just can't figure it out_

She sat in her den, organizing her herbs. She had sent Leafpaw out to collect catmint; the stocks were getting low. Firestar padded into the den, frost hanging over his whiskers. She tried to control her beating heart. Her whiskers twitched happily. He seemed embarrassed. "What do you need Firestar?" She mrrowed, a hint of warmth in her voice.

"I..umm.. got a thorn in my paw." He whispered. His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"What was that?" She asked. She hated asking him to repeat, but a part of her wanted him to speak again. "I got a thorn in my paw!" He meowed slightly louder. She purred and put her teeth in the bulging thorn in his outstretched paw. She tugged. Harder and harder. It slipped out and she spit it out her mouth.

Blood poured out of Firestar's paw. "Lick it." She instructed. He rasped his tongue over the wound. She purred and continued to watch him. He glanced up, green eyes shining. "Thanks! I've got to go! Sandstorm and I are going hunting!" He purred and padded out of the den. She followed him. She watched from the entrance of her den as ginger fur retreated through the entrance.

Oh, Firestar, I'm trying to hide everything I feel. It's getting harder!

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you...._

She remembered the days she was his apprentice. He was a warrior then. That's when she began to fall in love with him. When he found her on the Thunderpath. It strengthened her love. She almost thought he was blind! He wouldn't know if a she-cat loved him if they proclaimed it at a Gathering!

Oh, Firestar, I'm not over you.

_Memories, supposed to fade.  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard.  
Should be strong, movin' on._

She padded out of the ferns and saw an unusual sight. It was Leafpool and Crowfeather. Her apprentice, Leafpool, and the Windclan warrior, Crowfeather! It brought up memories of Firestar. They were close. Crowfeather glanced toward her and with an urgent mew, bounded away.

She tried to be calm with her apprentice, but it was hard. Firestar, how can you have this affect on me? She hissed as memories of Firestar and Sandstorm clouded her vision. She limped forward, clawing whatever was in front of her.

Oh, why can't I move on?

_But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside.  
And I turn around,  
You're with her now.  
I just can't figure it out._

She raced back to camp, eyes lit with worry. She couldn't believe that she had attacked Leafpool. "Firestar!" She yowled as she ran into camp. "Firestar!" He stepped in front of her. Sandstorm followed, hanging back slightly. She pushed away anger and tried to lower her raised hackles. "Leafpool's gone!" She meowed. " What do you mean?" Firestar demanded. "Gone?" Sandstorm repeated.

"Yes!" She wailed. "It's all my fault!"

"What happened?" Firestar mrrowed, concern and anger seeping through his voice. "She was meeting with Crowfeather of Windclan! And I got mad and attacked her!" She cried. Sandstorm's pale green eyes flashed defensively.

"She would never!" She growled. "She did!" I yowled. Firestar turned to her," We'll wait for her. We can't make Leafpool come back home." He announced.

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you._

Brightheart was in her den, sorting herbs. Brightheart was helping her with her medicine cat duties. Before Leafpool had left, she had been somewhat distant from Brightheart whenever she was helping.

She suspected it was jealousy. As she padded out her den, she looked around. She scolded herself for loking for Leafpool. Her eyes wandered to Firestar. He walked into camp, mice hanging from his jaws.

Her breath caught in her throat.

_Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah...  
Now I'm on my own..  
How I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oohh..  
Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..  
Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh.]_

She never could bring herself to regreat disobeying Firestar's orders. Was it destiny? Starclan's fate for her?

Maybe she regretted saying so many negative thoughts. I wish I could take them all back. Maybe if I were positive things might have worked out better between Firestar and I. Would I have disobeyed Starclan? She would always be alone.

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you._

She died memorably. Protecting Sorreltail and her kits. What better way to die than protecting one of your Clan? She was dead... but still alive. Leafpool ran into the den. She was so worried. How would her apprentice cope?

She knew she shouldn't be concerned. She knew Leafpool would make a fine medicine cat. She knew that it was her time to die. She knew. Her life flashed before her eyes.

Cinderkit. Cinderpaw. Fireheart. The Thunderpath. Cinderpelt. Firestar. Leafpool.

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you, oohhh.._

Starclan gave her another chance. As she lay in Starclan's hunting territory, the spirits of Starclan surrounded her. Frostfur, her mother, looked on as she withered in pain. "It hurts!" She whimpered. Her mother gave her a sympathetic look. "You are being reborn." She meowed.

Firestar flashed through her mind again.

Pain hit her once more and she began to fade. She was being reborn into Cinderkit, Sorreltail's young kit. She had no memory of her previous life. But there were her dreams. Dreams of the old camp. Dreams of the Thunderpath. Dreams of a flame-colored pelt.

Dreams of Firestar.

/00/

**Mysticsoul11: I hope you like this. Should I do more songfics? I need help! I have no idea what to write for the next chappie. Plz help!**


	9. Just a Kit and Viva La Vida

**Mysticsoul11: I do not own Warriors or its characters or ideas. It belongs to Erin Hunter. Thank you to my reviewers, c0l0rblind Rainstorm-Mosspath, Flamefur, and Revriley. I forgot to add these to my other oneshot. Sorry! I would like to thank c0l0rblind for saving me and giving me tonsss of ideas! This is the first out of many ideas, titled, "Just a Kit." I'll leave you guessing for like 3 paragraphs, maybe? Sorry for not updating in so long. This is also a two in one. *winks***

**/00/**

_Just a kit._

I was only a kit. I couldn't be right for him. But I felt a connection to him! I couldn't be in love with him, I thought at first. I was just a kit! He would never think of me in that way. I watched from afar, waiting for the days where I could tell him how I truly feel.

I wonder, did he ever see me staring at him? Ever notice that when he came close, I would drop my gaze to the ground? He probably was chasing after some other she-cat. There were better she-cats in the Clan. All better than a kit.

_Just a kit._

Even when he was an apprentice, I loved him. When he gained his warrior name, did he notice that I cheered slightly louder than everyone else? That I ran up to congratulate him? Only to be pushed aside by Fireheart and Graystripe.

I was a michevoius kit. It strengthed my disbelieval that I could ever be with him. Maybe I was wrong in following that piece of fox-dung out of camp. Maybe I was wrong in eating the deathberries. But I was mouse-brained. How could he could love a mouse-brain? I noticed that he spent a lot of time by himself. He was better than all the others. I was foolishly in love, but I was just a kit!

I was depressed when my mother died. I began acting like a kit, rather than an apprentice. I was ashamed. How could I let him see me like that? It was obvious I would always be alone. If I couldn't be with him, I wouldn't be with anyone.

It sounds clingy, but it was a true connection. Like Firestar and Sandstorm. Now it hurts to be separated from him. But it gets easier everyday. Maybe I it hurts because I feel that he would leave me for someone better. He was better than that though. He said he loved me.

_Just a kit._

I waited for the days where I would become a warrior. The days came late. My shoulder was damaged and I had to wait once again for the days I would tell him how I felt. My brothers became warriors before me- something that increased my desperation.

I remember my warrior ceremony clearly. Sorreltail. The name made me puff my chest out in pride.

I delayed telling him how I felt. I was too anxious. What would he say? I was much younger than him. What would he think?

I had to do it though. I walked up to him and was prepared to open my mouth. But it suprised me when he blurted out in a loud voice, "Sorreltail, I love you!" I stood, stunned. How could he love me? Were my first thoughts. Then I thought, He loves me! He truly loves me!

_Just a kit._

I was happy when it was revealed that I was pregnant with Brackenfur's kits. There would be mini- Brackenfurs and Sorreltails! I was scared too. I was still young. I kept thinking that maybe Brackenfur would hate our kits and leave me.

Another part of me was just happy. Brackenfur was the perfect father. He would visit me daily, with fresh-kill and ideas for names. My negative thoughts began to evoparate. But, the kit birth was the worst.

Brackenfur risked his life, protecting me and his Clan. His sister died. My brother died. The birth of our four kits was bittersweet. The naming of our kits was hard. There was Honeykit- a copy of Brackenfur. It was Brackenfur's choice. She was named Honeykit for her pelt color, which reminded me of the sweet honey Cinderpelt would bring my brothers and I.

There was Molekit- our only tom. He was the biggest in our litter and he reminded me, somewhat, of a blind mole. There was Poppykit- a copy of me. She was named because we felt the name suited her. And there was Cinderkit- in honor of the brave medicine cat.

_Just a kit._

When my kits were made apprentices and Brackenfur sat by my side, I finally felt as if I was not just a kit.

**_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small_**

**/00/**

**Mysticsoul11: Hey people. That was short so I decided to write another oneshot. Here's your two in one! Titled, "Viva La Vida." Yes, another songfic. Why? I like songfics. I do not own So Small by Carrie Underwood or Viva La Vida. The songfic is about the lives of some messed up leaders... I like some of them... but they were or became messed up. (No offense!)**

**/00/**

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

He used to rule Shadowclan. Others would bow to him. His own Clan were scared of him. He was the perfect, in his opinion, leader. Ruthless and cold were just words. He made fresh-kill run to him. Fourtrees would tremble when he gave the command.

He had once loved. It ended quickly, him being blinded by ambition. Other Clans ran in terror. He sneered. Windclan, quick and proud? More like weak and scared. It didn't take much for him to drive Windclan out of the forest.

Riverclan gave up their land to him, at his command. Thunderclan. Perfect Thunderclan. The strong and noble? He snarled. More like kittypets. He would've have fought to the death to gain his postion back. But no. He was now dead

He roamed the forest, thinking of what he had done. He had done everything wrong. He wished there was another chance to rule the forest.

-Brokenstar.

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemies eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

He was the perfect choice. He was leader now. Others were scared and he would lead them. He was the one to lead them through the darkness. No one would ever trust their old leader and deputy again.

And he would take advantage of that.

He argued with Riverclan over hunting rights. He wished to see fear in their eyes, as before. But no. He was not a true leader. Starclan did not accept him, but he would tell no one. He would be leader!

His old leader was proclaimed alive and he attacked out of anger. Brokenstar could not deny him his rights to leadership. What were his rights, though?

Sickness took him over. The elderly leader was dead.

-Nightstar.

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand_

He was now leader. A traitor many called him. He didn't care. He was living his dream. This is what his treachery led to! Who said that evil got you no where? He was the strongest leader, leading his Clan into darkness, Blackfoot by his side.

He wanted kin in his Clan. Only one came. And she was not evil. He did not care. He continued on with his evil, combining Riverclan and Shadowclan. Tigerclan. It was perfect. It was his. His Clan.

It would be his forest.

How was he to know his alley would betray him? How did he know that that single slash would take all nine lives? His Clan betrayed him in the end. None would die for him. Noe wanted to follow him anymore.

His perfect plan killed him.

-Tigerstar.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I Can't explain  
Once you know there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhh)_

He was a well-known leader. His daughter was liked, until she died bearing a Thunderclan warrior's kits. His mate was dead.

He had a strong Clan. It was known that Riverclan always had much prey, for they could fish. He made sure that his warriors were strong and full of fish. He made sure his apprentices learned the right information. His queens were well cared for and elders were treated with the upmost respect.

His Clan was strong while he was leader. Some say that Riverclan was in it's Golden Age during his rule.

Was Leopardstar the right leader?

-Crookedstar

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People could not believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries Wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
__Oh who would ever want to be king?_

He was somewhat weak. Many knew that. Did he ever want to be leader? Sometimes it seemed not. He was too eager to accept help from others and became weak. He was proud though. Proud of his Clan.

His warriors supported him, even if they did not believe in what he said. They did not believe in help from Thunderclan. But, what were they to do?

Could his Clan believe that the once strong Tallstar had been reduced to the elderly tom hanging off Onewhisker's shoulders? He was loving. He knew that. He knew that he was on his last life.

But, he gave up that life for his Clan and that is the making of a king.

-Tallstar

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I Can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)_

She went craxy, they say. But she was once a wise and respected ruler. Thunderclan was strong. She had not yet let in the kittypet when she learned of the mysterious propechy. It was not in fact a mistake to take Firestar into the clan.

She could not take the fact her deputy had betrayed her. What do you think is the reason she took it so hard? Maybe it was because she had known the tom for a long time. Or maybe it was the fact that her Clan was crumbling.

She killed some of her Clan. She refused to give a few apprentices their warrior names, ultimately killing them.

Maybe she just snapped. She could remember times where her Clan had manage through fires and hard leafbares. It was her high point as a leader. Many say that she broke the warrior code out of boredom.

They are wrong. She broke the warrior code out of love, not at all like Tigerstar, who broke the code out of ambition.

-Bluestar

_Hear Jerusalem bells are ringings  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I Can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh_

He never tried to break the warrior code. He was sorry, yet not, that he had fallen in love with her. Sorry, yet not, that they had one living kit. Sorry, yet not, that his own son had killed him. Maybe it was an omen from Starclan that his leadership was over.

He had thought he was a good leader. He had trained Brokentail. He had defeated the rats in Carrionplace.

Ahh. Brokentail. His son, deputy, and apprentice. He somehow regretted teaching his son. His son was strong because of him. He gave Brokentail all of his secrets. All of his weaknesses. So, it was almost his fault.

He had tried to be good.

-Raggedstar

/00/

**Mysticsoul11: How was that? I finally reached over 2,000 words! The first one is too short. That's why the songfic is there. Did you like it? Plz review!**


	10. Chronicles Of Blue

**Mysticsoul11: Mystic here and she does not own Warriors or its characters or ideas. She knows it belongs to Erin Hunter. This is a story titled, "Chronicles of Blue." It is somewhat a story/oneshot. It is about the life of Bluestar. Thank you to my reviewers, Rainstorm- Mosspath, Angela Dream Hagai, tanooklezz-xx, and Streamcloud-ReachForTheStars, Jinx Friday, and fangthewolfdog for just Story Alerts or Favorite Stories.**

**/00/**

I was born on a cold leafbare night.

I was born in the Thunderclan forest, under a canopy of trees. My mother, Moonflower, should not have been out in the forest, but she persuaded my father to walk with her. My father, Stormtail, had no time to run back to camp when my littermates and I came.

I was born first, then my sister, and my brother. My brother died shortly before a patrol came and found us. My mother repeated this story to me many times. It was one of my favorites. I was named Bluekit for my blue-gray fur and later my mother said my piercing blue eyes were a factor.

My brother was named Stonekit for his light gray fur. I wish he had survived long enough to make it to the camp. My sister, an alost exact image of our mother, was named Snowkit. She had the whitest fur I had ever seen. She and I had our father's blue eyes.

During the time I was a kit, Sunstripe was only deputy. He became leader when our previous leader died of greencough.

My sister and I were closer than most littermates. I think it was because our brother had died and we did not want to lose each other. We would listen to the elders' stories or go into the forest with Stormtail. Stormtail wanted us to be great warriors. He would teach us hunting techniques and how to fight. We would later teach our friends, Brindlekit and Tigerkit. Tigerkit and I were great friends.

I was apprenticed to Stonepelt, a senior warrior. My sister was apprentice to Rosetail, another senior warrior. We were ecstatic! Snowpaw and Bluepaw, daughters of Moonflower and Stormtail, were apprenticed to two of the most widely known senior warriors of Thunderclan!

I went to my first Gathering only two days after my apprentice ceremony. My father was proud. I had caught a squirrel as big as me. It was announced at the Gathering and I felt pride swell up in my chest. My name was yowled in approval.

Our friends became Tigerpaw and Brindlepaw shortly after.

I could see Tigerpaw changing. Thistleclaw, his mentor, was sharp tempered and cruel. Tigerpaw was becoming much like him. Brindlepaw, however, stayed as sweet as ever.

Snowpaw and I became warriors after a short while. It wasn't much surprise. We were widely known apprentices and we knew that. Sunstar had wanted to make us apprentices for quite awhile. In fact, Sunstar was very close to us.

We were both given the suffix of 'fur.' It was a symbol of our connection. Snowfur and Bluefur, new warriors of Thunderclan and sisters.

I told my sister of my forbidden love. My meeting with Oakheart was forbidden in many ways. He was a warrior of Riverclan and I of Thunderclan. But I loved him. And moons later I was pregnant with his kits. Queens are given the chance to keep the kits' father a secret. I wanted kits, at first.

But when Tawnyspots hinted that she would soon retire, I knew the choices. Thistleclaw.. and I. I could not let Thistleclaw become deputy for he would lead the Clan into war and hate. A few days after my kits were born, I took them to their father. Oakheart would take good care of them. The runt of the litter, Mosskit, died during the trip. It was leafbare and we had to trudge through the snow. The poor tom never made it.

In a way, letting go of the kits was like letting go of a part of me. They would never know I was their mother. And once again, I was losing Stonekit. Stonekit, the only surviving tom, might have been my brother's reincarnation.

Then their was Mistykit. The fighter. She fought through the snow, she fought through death. She made it to her father. My kits were gone. Last I heard of them was that Graypoolw as their mother.

Snowfur moved into the nursery shortly after I did and gave birth to a single kit. My nephew, Whitekit.

I became deputy after Tawnyspots retired and shortly after became mentor to Willowpaw. Snowfur died next. She was chasing a rogue out of our territory and got too close to the Thunderpath. It struck her and she was put in Starclan's paws.

Whitepaw was my only remaining family. When Sunstar died, I became Bluestar. It was my dream to stand on the Great Rock looking down on the four clans.

Whitestorm and I remained close as I trusted him fully. Tigerclaw regained respect as he began to show some of his old qualities. My first deputy was Redtail. A wise choice. He was one of my best deputies.

The night I let Firestar into the Clan, he died. Ah, Firestar. Who would have thought that wise, noble Bluestar would bring a kittypet into the Clan? But the prochecy echoed in my head. _Fire will save the Clan. _He was the fire. I knew that. I hoped that he was.

I was heartbroken when Ravenpaw told me the story of Redtail's death. Not only for my beloved deputy, but my once mate. Oakheart had too died. Fireheart tried to tell me many times of the real story behind their death, but I refused to listen as he brought up my kits.

When did I truly start to believe him, I wonder? Was it when Tigerclaw betrayed me or was it truly the first time he warned me?

I truly went crazy after Tigerclaw's treachery. As I look back, I think, is that the leader you wanted to become? I am most proud of my death though. Saving the fire who would save the Clan. It was written in my destiny that I would die.

I was always meant to let Firestar into Thunderclan. Always meant to make him deputy.

And I was always meant to die for him.

**/00/**

**Mysticsoul11: That was kinda short. I'm thinking next, Yellowfang, maybe? So, like it? I don't think it's one of my best.**


	11. My Very First Drabble

**Mysticsoul11: Hi. I do not own Warriors or it's ideas or characters. It belongs to Miss Erin Hunter. *Grins* This is my frist drabble. I wanted to try it. *shrugs* I hope you like it.**

**/00/ **

The waterfall reminded him of home. It reminded him of the river. But it was different. He missed the gentle soothing sound of the current. The waterfall was loud and sometimes the pounding of the water annoyed him.

The mud on his paws reminded him of home. It reminded him of when he was a kit and would play in the riverbank while his 'mother' watched. He missed hunting for fish, but now it was almost impossible. Rivers and streams full of fish were nowhere close. The waterfall was close to home, but not close enough.

**/00/**

**Mysticsoul11: Can you guess who it was? Stormfur, of course! 29 reviews! Wow... seriously I love you guys. I was excepting, 5, maybe? *falls over sobbing***

**Mystic's friend: Please shut up! Okay, so I'm not going to let Mystic speak in this condition. *cough* Crazy. *cough* So, she has some questions. Do you want more drabbles? Oneshots? Songfics? Poems? She also has a new option. A oneshot, songfic, drabble, or poem about your OC or OCs. She needs info though. **

**Mysticsoul11: *pushes friend away* Back off. Plz Review!**


	12. Do You Understand

**Mysticsoul11: I do own Warriors and it's characters and ideas. Actually, it doesn't. But this poem does. Everything else belongs to Erin Hunter. *cough* So, this is a poem titled, "Do You Understand." Snowkit!!! Snowkit!!! Hope ya like it.**

**/00/**

_Life of silence  
Mouths move, no sound comes out.  
Most turn their backs on him  
Most are full of doubt._

He heard nothing. Understood nothing. Everyone turned their back on him. Even Bluestar, the wise leader of Thunderclan had turned his back on him. They were full of doubt. He watched their mouths moved rapidly, silently.

He had barely any friends. There was the golden-brown tom. He didn't learn his name until his death. Brackenfur. He learned how the compassionate tom wanted to mentor him. How would that have worked out?

He could have used signs. Moved his tail or paws. Maybe Brackenfur could have taught him to read mouths. His mother, Speckletail, cared for him deeply. He was the only kit in his litter. He knew that, at least. His sight and smell were magnified. It was one advantage to his loss of hearing. He could have been a good warrior.

_Born deaf  
__possibly because of his white fur and blue eyes  
He was destined to  
be carried off into the skies._

He was always born deaf. How did it take so long for his Clan to learn of his disability? He was a tom with white fur and blue eyes. It was common that white and blue eyed cats were deaf.

It was his fate. He was always meant to be carried off by the hawk. He could not hear his clanmates' yowls of terror. He could not hear Brackenfur's or Speckletail's warnings. He was too late.

As the shadow of the hawk grew closer to him, silent cries grew louder. He was too late to turn his head. The hawk's claws squeezed him. Scratched him. Sent blood pouring out of his small body. It was meant to be.

A deaf kit could never have survived as a warrior.

_Never had the chance  
to be an apprentice  
or warrior  
His death was quite momentous._

He would have been Snowpaw. Most likely Brackenfur's apprentice. He dreamed of the gift of hearing. He could have gone to Gatherings and hunted. He would go on dawn patrols and hunting patrols. He would be praised for catching the largest pile of fresh-kill.

Bluestar would be so proud of him. Brackenfur would be proud. Speckletail would be proud.

He would have his warrior ceremony. What would his warrior name be? Snowpelt? Maybe Snowclaw? He would have like his warrior name to be Snowstorm. Snowstorm! He wished he was Snowstorm. Even in Starclan, he would pretend to be a warrior. He played with his friends, Hollykit and Larchkit. They knew what it was like. Not to have an apprentice name. Or warrior name.

Hollykit would be Hollyheart and Larchkit would be Larchstar. They were Darkclan and Larchstar was leader, he deputy, and Hollyheart medicine cat.

As he looked down on those in Thunderclan, he heard stories of his death repeated. The elders liked to tell his sad story, hearing it from previous elders. It was momentous, they said. Truly momentous.

_Now in death,  
it seems life is bittersweet  
for in death he can hear,  
but it is death he did not wish to meet._

He didn't welcome death warmly.

He was upset. He knew that he could do more. He could know hear what others said. He didn't want to die. Why, oh why did he have to die? "Please!" He cried. "Take me back!" The spirits of Starclan ducked their heads.

He knew it was impossible. But it didn't stop him from trying. "What about reincarnation!" He wailed. One moved forward. She was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with an unusual dappled coat. He somewhat recognized her.

She was a former member of Thunderclan. But, being deaf, he did not know her name. He did not know the names of any members of Thunderclan. Maybe she was the former medicine cat? She had come into the nursery a few times with herbs. He guessed that she was.

"Snowkit." She meowed, her voice soft like honey. He instinctively purred. "There are some things that Starclan have laid out. Your death was one of them. You must understand there are all things we wish to take back." "What do you wish to take back?" He hissed. "Falling in love with Fireheart." She growled softly. Another cat moved forward. He flinched. He recognized her as the cat who had snapped at him.

He didn't hear her snap, but the look in her eyes scared him. "What do you think would happen if you were reborn?" She hissed. "You were most likely to be born deaf once again!" She turned and padded back. Before she reached the line of spirits she growled, "Get used to it here."

_Do you understand  
the pain he went through?  
Do you understand  
what it is like to live through silence, too?  
Do you understand  
how it feels to see but not hear?  
Do you understand  
that silence sometimes brings fear?_

_/00/_

**Mysticsoul11: Sad... sad. My first poem. I started off as oneshots and have evolved! Mwuhaha! So anyway, I told my fam. about my story and how many hits I've been getting. 33 reviews, umm..854 Hits** **and** **280 Visitors. That's pretty good. But now they want to read a Warriors story, without ever have reading the books. Can you say awkward?**


	13. Ambition

**Mysticsoul11: I don't own warriors or it's ideas or characters. It belongs to Erin Hunter. I'm getting behind on this story.. So sorry! I don't know if anyone actually likes the story, but I'm still writing. Here's another chapter! "Ambition." Tigerstar's thoughts on his life. Well this is definitely better than Bluestar's story or even Spottedleaf's. I'm so sorry for not giving you guys good quality.**

**/00/**

Ambition.

I do not see what was wrong with a little ambition. Sure, I wanted to take over the forest and I deceived and murdered cats to do it, but they were weak. I suppose telling my story would be beneficial.

Not many know that Spottedleaf was my older sister. Pitiful. She's weak, innocent and she deserved to die. She chose to be a medicine cat apprentice over a warriors apprentice. Even as Tigerkit, I didn't see why she didn't want to be a warrior. To fight with sharpened claws. To feel wind on your face while running. To feel the small body of a mouse under your paws. To feel power.

I could see she would do horrible as a warrior. Her thin body and muscles weren't strong enough to hurt a kit. Her claws weren't nearly as sharp as mine. Her eyes were always soft and filled with care.

I was foolish as a kit. I befriended my sister, Spottedpaw, and my littermate, Brindlekit. Both weak. They would feel my power soon.

My sister often went out to collect herbs and came back in a more joyful mood. I didn't bother learning what she was up to. I was apprentice to Thistleclaw, a strong warrior. And my _father. _My father was proud of me and Brindlepaw.

We would be warriors. Unlike our sister, who had to the nerve to go behind his back and ask Sunstar to be a medicine cat apprentice without even asking for his consent! I noticed that time was when my ambition began to rise. My father was a cruel mentor. I loved it. When he would swipe at my paw with unsheathed claws if I made a simple mistake. It built up a rage inside of me.

It was perfect. I would be deputy one day, I told myself, if I could deal with pain. If I could take pain without uttering a single cry. My ambition had helped me through the pain.

I imagined myself as a warrior of Thunderclan and I would scheme waiting for the day that a mistake was made. And it was made. But it was my mistake. I fell in love. The beautiful she-cat with whom I would spend my days in the nursery became an apprentice.

And I loved her. I picked daisies and brought them to her with a simple purr, we were close to becoming mates. She wanted my kits and I wanted to be the father of her kits. Spottedpaw watched us from afar, silently shaking her head.

She disapproved. She feared I would hurt my love. Foolish sister. I would hurt anyone. My mentor, my leader, my family even. But I would never hurt my love. I wanted to yowl at the top of my lungs, "I love Goldenpaw!"

Brindlepaw had too fallen in love with my best friend, a tom by the names of Darkpaw. My soon to be follower. He was a coward, but he wanted power like I did, so I knew he would be a perfect deputy for when I gained power.

My father had the perfect opportunity to gain power and rise in our Clan. Tawnyspots was about to retire. It was him or the new, but noble warrior Bluefur. Bluefur should not have had the job! Her kits were taken by a badger and Sunstar only chose her out of pity.

I was furious. How could he choose a new warrior over a senior warrior? Bluefur's only apprentice had been the weak Runningpaw too! She would be a horrible leader. And now it was even harder for me to gain a name in the Clan.

My proudest day was not even completely mine. I had to share my warrior ceremony with my sisters. I sat next to my sister, the ambition inside me telling myself to play along.

Sunstar watched us and I could see pride in my eyes. Inside, I chuckled. Sunstar was what others would call noble. I would call him pitiful. Treating the members of his clan as if they were his own kin. Many in Thunderclan did not deserve the affection they received. Sunstar would answer any question, help anyone and solve any problem. He was a problem and he wold be taken care of.

Sunstar had meowed, "Tigerpaw, Brindlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

It surprised me when Brindlepaw and I answered in harmony. "I do." We chorused. I turned to my sister with a look of disbelief. She purred silently and touched my nose with her tail. I hissed under my breath, but turned back to Sunstar.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give your warrior names. Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerclaw. Starclan honors your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Starclan." Sunstar purred. Ha! He had given me the suffix of claw. Why Sunstar? Do you see the ambition in my eyes? The same ambition that burns in my father's eyes?

Or maybe its because you see how I have changed from the weak Tigerkit you once know to a powerful Tigerclaw? A Tigerclaw with rising ambtion.

Our little sister had to ruin the night by gaining her apprentice name. Willowpaw stole the spotlight as she became apprentice to Bluefur, whose previous apprentice had become Runningwind. And then our older sister came back during our vigil as Spottedleaf.

My ambition was not happy.

Thistleclaw was killed during a greencough epidemic. I watched as he slowly died and rage built up inside of me. No! He was the only one who could help me take over this weak Clan. My mother was moved to the elders' den. One by one, many were killed in Thunderclan.

Finally I was rising and many had fallen. Sunstar was killed during the epidemic and Bluestar became leader. I was sure she would pick me so on the night of the ceremony I sat near the base, my head raised high.

And then she annouced the words that sent rage down my spine, "Redtail shall be deputy of Thunderclan." I wanted to push my claws in her flank and tear out life after life from that miserable piece of crowfood.

I took my chance to be deputy. I watched as Oakheart was killed first and then I took my chance. I ordered my clanmates away and pounced. My fur was identical to Oakheart's so I did not fear. I unsheathed my claws slowly, enjoying the horror as it played out on Redtail's face. I scratched his underbelly first, wanting him to feel the pain. Then I bit his neck and waited. Waited for him to slowly die.

I heard a gasp and snarled. I pounced on the small apprentice, Ravenpaw. He had seen everything. All I could do to keep my secret safe was to threaten him.

He ran, ready to lie in fear and I dragged the body back.

Once again, I was ready to become deputy. And once again, I was not chosen. Instead she chose Lionheart, the noble tom. I sneered as she announced his name, this time my anger silently bubbling.

I also learned that a kittypet was let into the Clan. A kittypet that I saw had eyes only for Spottedleaf. He hung around Graypaw and Ravenpaw and I worried for my secret. But, I told myself, even if he learned my secret what could he do?

I found that Bluestar did trust me as she picked me to go with her to the Moonstone. The downside? She also picked three apprentices. It might have been tolerable if it was Dustpaw or Sandpaw, but no, the kittypet and his friends came. As we came back to camp, we found that Shadowclan was attacking. I almost purred in joy when I saw Lionheart's lifeless body. It was now my turn.

I was named deputy and my plans were set.

I was ready to get rid of Bluestar, setting a trap on the Thunderpath. I waited in the bushes, anxiously. And I did not see a battle-scarred powerful she-cat, but a fluffy gray apprentice. She fell for my trap, padding straight to the edge of the Thunderpath and was hit by the monster.

She lay, bledding and crippled, as I watched with anger. My ambition was burning for Bluestar to come next after the she-cat. To rush to her side and to be hit like the apprentice.

Bluestar would be killed, I thought with a snarl. I would be leader. I had to think of a new plan and quick. Even though Ravenpaw had been killed, I knew for certain he had told the kittypet of our little secret. And Bluestar seemed to trust Fireheart.

I planned to kill her during the chaos of a rogue attack. She would never see it coming and the Clan would tihnk she was killed by rogues. Then, as leader, the Clan would not question me.

And then once again, the kittypet intervened in my plans. I was close to putting my claws on her neck and digging it into her flesh. To ripping her claws out of her paws and to watch blood flow out of her. He attacked, pinning me down. I fought until deciding it wasn't worth it. I sneered as he asked his friend to hold me down. They dragged me out into the open. Bluestar tried to sound confident, but her voice was strained.

I was exiled and about to leave I asked my biggest supporters to come.

Darkstripe rejected, his eyes full of understanding, but widened with shock. We had spoken about this. I would offer him a chance to leave. He would decline and gain trust. Fireheartlooked amazed. I narrowed my eyes. It would be hard for Darkstripe..

I tried to offer Dustpelt and Longtail a chance to leave, but they rejected me. Both were cowards, scared of rogue life. Never wanting to leave their precious Clan. At least they would have trouble gaining back trust.

I stayed in Thunderclan territory, my muscles itching for a fight. I found an opportunity in two Shadowclan cats, both reeking of sickness. They were the perfect ploy.

I first killed Runningwind and slunk back. As planned, Whitethroat was seen standing over the body and Fireheart got defensive.

I decided then to ambush and snuck up behind him. He fought me, matching my moves almost perfectly. Help came in the form of my followers, the rogues and we outnumbered them once again until a Riverclan patrol came.

I left with a single warning.

I wandered to Shadowclan camp, where I was not greeted with snarls and hisses. There were a few defensive growls, but they were weak. In the middle of the clearing I saw two bodies that I recognized as the new leader and deputy.

The medicine cat was the first to speak, "Starclan promised us help! Here he is! Our new leader." I embraced it, letting rogues into the Clan and instantly taking power. I was now Tigerstar leader of Shadowclan.

I planned and schemed once again. This time I was going to kill Fireheart, Bluestar and their precious Clan.

I first wanted my kits in my Clan, not wishing to harm them. They would carry on my legacy. I secretly worried for Goldenflower too. I talked with Darkstripe and he planned to bring my kits to me. I knew it would hurt Goldenflower, but she would forgive me when our kits were safe. I snuck back to Thunderclan territory, feeding my dogs dead rabbits and then setting a trail.

I murdered my sister to give the dogs a taste of cat blood. I felt no pity as I ruthlessy murdered her. Thunderclan managed to outrun the dogs and lead them to the cliff. I watched as they ran. I pinned down Fireheart, my ambition getting the better of me. The dog was close to him now and about to kill him as Bluestar cannoned into the dog's side.

Fireheart was not killed, but my first goal, Bluestar, was. Firestar was now leader of Thunderclan. My first matter was to kill all half- clan pieces of crowfood. I ordered for Stonefur to kill the half- clan apprentice, but as he refused I ordered Darkstripe to kill him.

Blackfoor also had to step in, killing the tom. The apprentices and Mistyfoot escaped with the help of the kittypet and his friends. My cats ran after him, but didn't catch them. Boulder took me to Twolegplace to meet his former leader.

I tried to convince Scourge to take over the Clans, but it didn't end up like I planned. I ordered his Clan to attack and his anger, as large as mine, took over. He used his dog teeth to kill me, taking all nine of my lives painfully.

Death was not peaceful like my father's had been. It hurt more than the death of Redtail or Brindleface. Each life was ripped out. Life after Life.

My ambition stayed strong with rage as I watched over my kin. The Dark Forest surrounded me as I tried to convince me kin to take over the Clans.

Ambition.

/00/

**Mysticsoul11: That was pretty long. I thinnk it was pretty good too. What do you think? Review please!**

I gained more power, my ambition growing with power. Riverclan and Shadowclan joined becoming the mighty Tigerclan.


	14. The Start Of Four

**Mysticsoul11: I've wanted to write this for a long time. The start of the Clans. Isn't that cool? *crickets* Okay, then... I added some names, my own OCS, and maybe some plot. I could do more of this history thing, if you guys like it. I don't own Warriors or its characters of Ideas. Here's, "The Start Of Four."**

**/00/**

In the midst of the night, rogues gathered under the full moon, not yet bonded by the truce of Starclan. They were cats who spread out throughout the forest and rivers and moors, not quite warriors.

It was the first night they decided to gather, each secretly scheming. The issue of stolen prey came up and claws were unsheathed. Hackles were raised, yowls of challenge were cried and fur bristled. Even the noblest cat was angered by the claim and were ready to kill. A terrible battle was issued. Blood was spilled that night.

_~Flashback~  
~A Rogue's Point Of View~_

_I unsheathed my claws, my anger rising. My fur bristled and my hackles raised. I saw my mate and my kits do the same. I feared for my kits, but at this moment I was too angry to care. I wanted revenge. Why_ _would they accuse us!? They were probably stealing our prey!_

_I felt Rain press to my side, his muscles tight. Robin, Stark, and Starling crouched in front of us._

_The other rogues faced us, the same anger in their eyes, the same rage-filled crouches. I waited. And waited. It seemed like moons had passed before I heard a yowl, "Attack!" I had never listened to anyone before, but it seemed right. We, as rogues, never listened to anyone, but yet now we did? I watched my son leap onto a large white tom and nip at his neck. The tom sneered and threw him off. He slammed into a tree with a sickening crack._

_His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went limp, his legs crooked. Rain snarled and hissed. He let out a challenging yowl and ran towards the white tom. "You'll pay Ice." He growled. The tom's name was Ice. I tried to stop him, but I was too late. _

_He battled the tom for while before managing to sink his teeth into his neck. I watched with horror as my mate killed Ice. My mate killed someone. Ice had killed my son. What had this night turned into?_

_I saw Starling and Robin double-teaming a she-cat, much younger than them, only a kit! I wanted to cry out, to help the little kit, but my muscles were frozen in place. I had gone from angry to horrified._

_I saw Robin and Starling finish the kit off._

_I closed my eyes in shock and felt something bowl me over. I yowled loudly and scratched. I looked up and saw a gray pelt. "Ra-ra-rain?" I whispered._

_He sneered, "Hello, love. Are you ready to die?" I was scared. His eyes gleamed with ambition. "I'm going to rule you all. I have followers and I know you're not one of them. I have to kill you to rule the forest. I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. His paw pressed into my throat and I found it hard to breathe._

_He clawed my neck. I choked on my own blood. Robin and Starling were fresh in my minds, their eyes once bright and happy, now angry and hostile. I saw a bright light and knew death was approaching. My last sight was a pool of blood and my mate lying there, dead._

_He was dead. Someone had pushed him off me and killed him. I awoke. Was this death? There were stars and other cats who looked, not at ease, but slightly peaceful._

_"Hello, Copper." One sighed. "You are dead, but you can still help your kin. You must whisper to them and be their voice of reason." What? I was confused. How do I whisper to my kits if they are not yet dead? I found myself leaving the bright light. I was back in the battle-field. I gaped._

_I saw bodies and bodies. Rain lie in the middle, Stark near the tree he had hit. I found my kits easily, their tortoiseshell and gray pelts bright in the crowd. I floated towards them, my eyes trailing to a bloodstained kit once in awhile. I found my kits standing over a tom, ready to kill. "Don't, my kits." I whispered. They froze._

_"Mama?"They whispered. I glided next to them._

_"My kits, do not harm anyone else. Flee to the top of the trees. You'll be safe there." I whispered. Robin looked around for me._

_"But, we want to help." They whined._

_"Do you want to kill!" I said harshly, raising my voice. They shook their heads, following my command, and scurrying up one of the four trees. I looked back up to the stars, waiting to go back. But I didn't. No. The fighting ceased and the remaining cats, too tired to fight anymore, fell asleep._

_They didn't dare move any farther than where they had fought and slept on the bloodstained ground. I saw a flash of silver and I turned my head. More spirits had come! They circled the sleeping cats, leaving me and Ice in the middle. I heard a small voice in my head say, 'You are now Copperfrost. You know what to say.' I looked around, my eyes wide. Ice's eyes were wide, also. 'Not Ice.' The voice reminded me. 'You are Clan cats now and he is Iceheart.'_

_I just nodded. We sat, bathed in moonlight, until the cats woke._

_I saw there were not many. They huddled together, scared by the visions we sent them. I saw the visions as they did and cringed. Visions of the forest covered in blood, their kits worrying about every step, death at every pawstep. The fighting had to end._

_"Unite or Die." We chorused in perfect harmony. The small voice in my head told me what to say and when to say it. I figured it was my guide. The one who would help me through death, so I obeyed it._

_The living cats hesitated. I knew what was to happen. Another fight. This time, the issue of leader. From the living cats, a black she-cat rose. Her eyes gleamed like clovers in the Twoleg gardens. Her legs were stiff from battle. "My name is Shadow." She meowed. "How should we unite, unless we have a leader? I can hunt in the depths of the darkest night. Let Shadow rule the forest!" She exclaimed, overconfident._

_"And you would lead us into darkness, too!" A silvery- gray tom with green eyes growled, his tone hostile. "I am River! I move through the forest through secret paths and hidden places! It is River, not Shadow, who should unite the forest." He meowed, his eyes blazing._

_"The forest is more than River and Shadow." A small, wiry brown she-cat said indignantly. "Wind alone reaches its distant corners. I am as fast as the wind that blows from the high moons. I should be ruler." She said, as convinced as the others that she should be leader._

_One of the largest remaining cats was named Thunder. Thunder was a strong orange tom with brilliant amber eyes and large white paws. "What good is any of that compared to my strength and skill at hunting? If any cat was born to rule, it is I." He hissed. There was a furious yowling and I stayed silent, as I had been while they had all spoken. I turned my eyes to the moon and saw that the others spirits had too._

_Dark clouds covered the moon, bathing the four trees in darkness. The lving cats trembled in fear. On top of a high rock I, and many others, saw a tabby she-cat standing there, her amber eyes angry. Her fur was shining even though she stood in darkness. She glared at the cats on the ground._

_"You're all as foolish as ducks!" She meowed angrily. "Can't you think beyond yourselves for one moment!? Think of your kits?" She exclaimed. Thunder, Wind, Shadow, and River all looked up at the tabby, but stay silent. "The forest is big enough to feed all of your families and many more." She meowed. "You must find other cats like you, choose a home in the forest, and set down borders."_

_The moon broke free from the clouds and we, the spirits, were revealed to the living cats. Ice-Or Iceheart stepped forward and meowed, "If you do this, we will reward you with eight more lives, so that you may lead your Clans for many moons to come." _

_I was surprised when I felt the instance to move and padded up next to Iceheart. "We will watch over you from Silverpelt." I promised, the words flowing out of my mouth. I lifted my eyes to the jumble of stars that rested on the blanket of the night sky. "We will visit you in your dreams and guide you on your journeys." I assured the living._

_"Once a month," Iceheart meowed. "At the full moon, you will gather together here, between the four great oak trees, for a night of truce. You will see us above you in Silverpelt and know we are watching. And if blood is spilled on those night, you will know we are angry."_

_"You will be warriors!" The tabby yowled._

_Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River all dipped their heads._

_"From now on, you will live by a warrior code. Your hearts will be filled with courage and nobility, and if you must fight, it will not be for greed, but for honor and justice." The tabby explained. There was a long silence._

_Then, Thunder nodded his broad head. "This is wise advice. I believe we can choose our territories and lay down borders fairly, in peace." He said. The other leaders-to-be murmured their agreement. Their eyes searched the crowds, mentally picking cats they wanted in their Clans. I watched as they returned to their homes and looked for cats, like themselves, with similar strengths and abilities._

_River saught after cats that were willing to fish for meal, with thick pelts and a love for feathers a moss. Shadow looked for nighttime hunters, with sly minds and sharp claws. Starling went with the Shadow cats. Thunder found hunters who could find prey through the thick underground. Wind gathered the fastest runners and cats who loved the moors. Robin went with the Wind cats._

_They divided the forest so each Clan had enough prey to survive, and all cats could live in safety. The leaders returned to the four great oaks, the first night of the full moon truce, and as promised we gave them eight more lives._

_I watched over the new clans for many moons. They gained new names and tatics. I saw that they were not always peaceful, but it was not the life of cats to live in complete harmony. As their warrior ancestors, we would watch over the Clans forever._

_~End Flashback~_

And so the age of the Warriors Clans began...

/00/

**Mysticsoul11: :):):):):) I liked this one. Its cute. I was thinking about writing Copperfrost POV, looking over the Clans, as the REAALLLY EARRRRLLYY days. I'm slightly hyper now, but I hope ya like. :):):):):):):) Rawr.**


	15. Please Read

**AN. Mystic here, I'm closing this story. I wrote it a long time ago and updates got farther and farther apart. Please understand this was my first story and an experiment in some ways. I got 61 reviews which is more than I ever thought possible. Thank you to all who have stayed by my side and reviewed, even when I know my chapters sucked. I'm trying to start a few more warriors stories, The Life of Tigerstar, the Life of Bluestar, etc, but these stories will go against the oneshots I put here. Anyway, thanks again loyal readers and so I can't get busted for posting nothing, here's a short drabble:**

Darkness surrounded me. I gazed throughout the tunnels, a spark of hope in my chest. I wasn't dead yet and I wouldn't be killed that easily. I would find my way out of here.

Standing, I pulled myself to my paws and began to walk. I had no idea where I was headed or how I would actually find my way out. I would leave the Clans and start my new life, as a rogue or loner.

And as if beckoning me, a light shone at the end of the tunnel. My speed increased and I found myself running, only to find the light got farther and farther each time.

**AN. Thanks everyone. Signing out, Mystic. **


End file.
